MobiusNOIR
by KaorinPaintsTheStars
Summary: Fiction set in the universe of the video games - albeit with large reinventions on my part. The Floating Island, or Angel Island if you want to retcon, is destroyed and a plan which could threaten the world is put into action. Short but numerous chapters.
1. 0:1 Knockout Blow

AN: This is my first fic in an age so enjoy it and leave reviews etc.

* * *

The dense clouds of smoke cleared lazily; spiralling wisps questing towards a gaping wound where, just seconds earlier, a solid wall of marble had stood. As his companions staggered, coughing, to their feet, Knuckles stared in dull surprise at the apocalyptic scene framed by the hole.

A fleet of ships presently engaged in the act of destroying his home.

A hand placed itself gently on his shoulder, and Knuckles turned to meet the stony gaze of Elder V'oda.

"We must keep moving," said the aged Echidna, the dust in the air reducing his rich timbre to a dry croak. "They have not granted us the luxury of time."

Knuckles' gaze returned to the hole. The ships hung idly in the sky, breathing out fire like great metal dragons. From unseen points, dark clouds of machines spilled from the vessels; gaining clarity and size as they drew ever closer, obscuring even the sun. Somebody had played their cards well.

For a brief moment the sickening sensation of fear flooded his stomach. His skin prickled. The sound of the blood pumping in his ears deafened him. Then it was gone; his mind suppressing the sensation, and the taste of bile rose in his mouth – his body registering its disgust at him ever allowing the emotion to take over in the first place. The emptiness left was slowly replaced with another. One that was far more comfortable and familiar.

Anger.

Rage.

He willingly succumbed to the violent daydream for a few seconds. Imagined the suffocating taste of sulphurous smoke as he tore the ships from the sky. Felt the oil and fluids from the robots soak into his gloved hands as their remains crackled at his feet. Savoured the –

"_Knuckles_! Please..."

He looked down as a hand grabbed his. Forcefully at first, but then fingers gently curled around his own. Instantly his anger softened. The crash of waves dying to a whisper.

Kite. His tide breaker. His calming oasis.

Her purple eyes glittered in the remains of the dust; nervous but firm.

"I know," he said, and squeezed her hand.

She nodded; her body relaxing at his admission and despite the situation Knuckles couldn't prevent a small, grim smile from briefly crossing his lips. She had been preparing to drag him by force if required and he knew from previous experience that Kite was no pushover.

"Okay, let's go," he said, and Elder V'oda nodded, already making his way further up the curling stairwell. Knuckles and Kite followed, the former deep in thought as he watched the Elder's hobbling form.

They had come so suddenly that even the Wavewatchers in their orbiting halos had been taken completely by surprise. Twelve heavily armed sky batteries, complete with battalions of mechanical combatants, against a unprepared tribe, had meant that the battle to defend the Floating Island had ended before it had truly begun. Part of Knuckle's frustration was wondering, even through nothing was going to prevent the inevitable, Elder V'oda was choosing to spend their last hours running from the battle. Was there something he had planned? Some last roll of the dice?

An explosion at the foot of the stairwell far below pulled Knuckles from his reverie.

If so, then time had just been given meaning again.

And it was running out.

* * *

AN: This will feature a number of much shorter chapters than my previous works. This makes it easier for me to complete uploads while working/researching. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. 0:2 Gaudi Couldn't Have Done It Better

**The Floating Island**

**Tower of Eternity Zone**

Despite being a _Pashil_ of some considerable standing, his life dedicated to the security of the Floating Island, Knuckles had never before been this high up in the Tower of Eternity. The sheer urgency of their flight had distracted him somewhat, but as they paused before the beautiful crystal door that led to the Elder's domain, the presence of the environment swept over him; an intangible breeze of regency.

"Elder V'oda…" he began, but the Elder silenced him with a casual wave of his hand.

"This is not the time to respect formalities" he said, placing his hands on the door and closing his eyes in concentration.

The door glowed around his hands for a second, and Knuckles' attention was drawn to the fascia that had been intricately carved upon it. The scene depicted the birth of the Floating Island, the discovery of the chaos emeralds and the final ascension of the island. The sequence was highlighted further by the golden currents of light that now flowed from where the Elder had placed his hands to all across the door. Knuckles was lost in the serene beauty for a few moments, before it dawned on him that this would be soon be forever lost, like everything else on the Island. Tears of rage began to prick the corners of his eyes.

The glow faded and the door slowly opened. Kite gasped as the interior of the Elder's domain became visible to them.

The sound of footsteps began to echo up the tower. Numerous and metallic.

V'oda gestured at the open doorway.

"Now, come forward and meet your destiny."


	3. 0:3 10,000 Years Will Give You Such A,,,

**Planet Mobius**

**Ley Line Zone**

_Destiny_.

Something flexed within the liquid embrace of the planet; a quiver of spiritual energy rippling deep within the surface.

Though it had been so very long, it would soon be time.


	4. 0:4 Duty

**The Floating Island**

**Tower of Eternity Zone**

The chamber was vast.

Serene.

Lonely.

Knuckles and Kite followed V'oda into the room, lost in awe. Carved from crystal, the circular chamber offered a panoramic view of the Floating Island by way of a ring of ornately framed windows running the circumference of the room. Artefacts, books and maps adorned the occasional shelf and table, but this was clearly a place that was used to further spiritual enlightenment and knowledge, and not for the indulgence of material luxuries.

Kite whispered a small prayer to herself. "It's so beautiful," she said. "Our eyes are not worthy to witness such a sight, Elder."

V'oda shook his head as he walked to a circular crystal device attached to a small meter high column in the centre of the room. For the first time, Knuckles could see how weary the Elder looked. This must be destroying him, the red Echidna thought.

"If the eyes of a _Pashil _are not worthy, then those of an Elder certainly aren't," V'oda replied, gesturing that the pair move closer.

A gout of flame erupted from outside the windows, briefly tinting the room orange and red. Knuckles momentarily considered looking out to see how the tribe were faring but could not bring himself to do so. Ultimately he already knew.

"Why _are_ we here, Elder?" he asked, the heavy tone of his voice poisoned with frustration.

V'oda raised a hand. "It is good to be reminded of your resilience," he said with a smile. "It will serve you well. You are as impatient as you were when you were young. Ah, I still look back on the Tundra Fields fiasco fondly."

Knuckles felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Kite smiled and took his hand, realising how awkward her Echidna could be. "Not as fondly as me," she whispered in his ear.

Knuckles flushed harder.

V'oda smiled as he operated the device. "It does an old heart good to hear such things in these dire times."

It was Kite's turn to blush, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I'm thinking that your heart may be old, but your hearing certainly isn't!" she replied.

The Elder laughed and stepped back from the device. The top section of the circular column began expanding outwards and a creamy pillar of light suddenly lanced upward from within.

A series of loud bangs punctuated the air and the door began to shake.

"Elder! They're trying to get in," Kite growled, her feet planted and fists raised in a traditional fighting stance.

V'oda shook his head sadly. "Young Kite. Knuckles. This is not a battle we can win," he said, and plunged his hand down into the column. "But we _can_ ensure that we do not fail in our duties to Mobius."

Knuckles watched the Elder grimace in pain as he pulled from the column a tiny spherical object. He saw the perspiration bead on V'oda's forehead as his arm emerged from the pillar of light. V'oda clutched at the column as his legs briefly failed him.

"_Elder_!" Both Kite and Knuckles ran forward to assist their superior. His breath was coming in short ragged bursts and he hung limply between them, a sheen of sweat coating his body. Knuckles looked at the light suspiciously.

"Elder, what is that?" he asked, fearing the worst.

V'oda winced as, after a few attempts, his legs finally supported his weight. "Security," he gasped.

Kite frowned. "Security? For what?"

Another loud band caused the door to shudder again. V'oda held up the sphere he had plucked from the column.

"To ensure this does not fall into the wrong hands," he said. "But it is no longer safe here."

Knuckles stared at the object. It was plain and unadorned; a simple dark blue.

"I don't get it," he said at last.

V'oda coughed, and handed it over to the red Echidna. "And I wish I had the time to explain. I only ask two things; That you believe me when I say this is the sole reason our people took to the skies, and that the pair of you must continue our duty to ensure it remains hidden from the world."

Knuckles paused, before tucking the object under his glove. "Yes Elder," he replied. "Of course, but –"

V'oda shook his head. "Then both of you! Go, now!"

Kite looked appalled. "_What_? No, Elder. What about you? She paused for a moment. "We all go or we all stay and fight – but we are doing it _together_."

The elderly Echidna shot her a look of frustration. "You would refuse to obey my wishes? I said _GO!_"

Kite's face betrayed her dilemma. Knuckles stepped forward.

"Elder, Kite is right. We are _Pashil_! We cannot leave you here – we must protect you."

V'oda shook his head, and walked to the window. The scene below filled him with a hollow sensation. An thirst for vengeance he knew he would never see realised.

"That light," he said. "That _security_, is killing me as we speak." He looked around at them. "_Now_ do you understand the severity of your task? The sphere; the key, it was never supposed to be removed. But I had to in order to ensure its future safety. Don't let my sacrifice be in vain by succumbing now to sentimentality. You are _Pashil_ of a tribe that you cannot protect."

Knuckles took a deep breath. He had always trusted the words of the Elder's. He knew V'oda would be speaking the truth.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't have long," V'oda replied, a grim smile forming on his face. "But I will use my remaining minutes to bring vengeance on those that dare defy the sanctity of this place. I have…failed my people – it is the least I can do."

Knuckles nodded, and clasped the Elder's hands. "I wish you calm skies Elder."

V'oda nodded gratefully, and pointed at a small panel beneath one of the windows. "That will take you to the exterior stairwell." He looked from Knuckles to Kite, who was staring painfully from the escape route to the main door. "Calm skies to you both."

He returned to the window as the two Echidna's left.

"And now, I must meet _my_ destiny."


End file.
